A Turtle Mystery
by emmelienxd
Summary: Mikey is transported back in time, in order to solve a mystery that, if he not succeed, will cost him the lives of his rat master and 3 big brothers. Will Mikey solve it right? without a leader to lead him, without a tuff brother to protect him and without a smart one ho tells him how to do things right. holiday story! Warning! deaths! but not from our favorite turtles!
1. Chapter 1

Hii my beloved readers :) especially for the holiday's I'm posting a story. Now every holiday I get a feeling, that feeling reflects on a genre I want to write about, and this time I got all mysterious. I hope you like it and that you will ENJOY!

I don't own ;)

Now...as a wise man one's said: 'shut your mouth and begin the story already damit!'

Immediately after the flash surrounded Mikey, he found himself sitting into a 16th century coach who was on a leisurely pace pulled by horses.

"Um... okay not the immediately danger I expected but hey I'm not complaining" Mikey said out loud still giving his mind a little time to place itself in this new situation. After a some time Mikey removed the curtain from blocking out the view which could be seen trough a little window, and peeked outside. He was riding on a bumpy little road surrounded by a green landscape. "Wow I didn't know we had that much green anymore in NY" Mikey said amazed, but when he looked a little more ahead there was a big medieval-looking village. Not wanting to be spotted Mikey shoved the little curtain back over the small window. "Okay not NY city and obvious not the right time anymore, I get it. I wonder what I am supposed to do..."

Mikey eyes suddenly fell on the bench before him, there lay a dark green plaid rain jacket with matching hat. "Oh for real!?" Mikey exclaimed enthusiastically and paste the rain jacket, it fitted perfectly, even with his shell. the head also fitted perfect. "Now I just need a pipe and I can be sherlock Holmes!" Mikey said with a big grin until he discovered a letter just where the head lay just a moment ago.

_Dear detective Michelangelo Hamato_

I heard you are the most professional detective in the wide world, so I would ask you to except this offer to discover the mystery which is set in my village Paris. You see Mr. Hamato since not so long ago young lady's have been disappearing, including my very own daughter Mandy, This madman who has been doing this is very cunning, and no agent who is in this case has been able to arrest him.

Please Mr. Hamato, the future of Paris lays in your hands.

François Durput  
major of Paris

"Hold up, hold up! How does he know my name? And... Detective!? Paris!? A madman!? Oh shell what is going on here!?" Mikey exclaimed bringing a hand to his head.

Complete lost in thought, Mikey failed to notice that the horses stopped, the driver of the coach had jumped was walking towards the door. He didn't even notice that the door opened and the coachman was standing in the doorway.

"Uhum, Detective we have arrived" Mikey head shot up, now he saw the little man standing in the doorway, He wore a white wig which was in a ponytail, Together with a red open jacket which would come past his knees when he would close it, a white blouse, black pants, large white socks and black shoes with slightly high heels underneath, made the picture of the coachman complete. "Umh, are you alright sir?"

Mikey had been backing away on pure reflexes, why wasn't this man scared of him!? He was a large mutant turtle! All reasons to be scared!

"Mr. Hamato?"

"Yes" Mikey cursed himself quietly he should have been more been observant! He is a ninja dammit!

"We have arrived" the little man tried explaining again. "would you like to step out of the coach sir?"

Mikey gave a simple nod made his way towards the door and landed with a little jump on the cobblestones which the street was built with. His instincts wore screaming to him to seek cover to let no one see him, but his curiosity played a greater role, he watched the little man close the door an reached to the roof, only to pick a brown leather shoulder bag. "Your gear Sir" he said reaching the bag out towards Mikey, who accepted the bag and flung him over his shoulders.

"The Major expect you in 15 minutes at his daughters house where your research will begin." the little coachman said showing Mikey the Majors Daughters house on a map. "anyway" he gave Mikey the map and headed back to the coach. "Good luck detective!" The little man gave the horses the starting signal and galloped away.

When the little man was out of sight Mikey looked around him, he was obvious still in the Suburb, there were not many people but the one's who wore there all wore old-fashioned clothes but the weirder part is that nobody seemed to have a problem with Mikey and his green skin, what was quite noticeable even with the coat.

"Okay Mike focus what happened back home? oh yeah right" Mikey said to himself heading towards the house where he was expected. "The ultimate ninja who is mixed together with Draco, they sent me on a mission with the time scepter, and if I win then my family is saved, but if I lose... That's not going to happen. There magic is probably also the reason why nobody is scared of me."

Mikey walked further trough the streets of Paris, he tried to act as much as a normal person who has no experience with ninjitsu at all, and considering the reactions of the people he did pretty well, although on the inside everything was screaming to him to get into the shadows.

Mikey suddenly thought about his backpack, he flung it of his shoulders and opened it. "What's this? A note book?" Mikey said picking a red notebook out of the backpack, the note book was still empty and soon Mikey found a pen. "Well if I am supposed to be a detective I'll beter go act like one oh! I'll write down everything, that'll help me by my 'Research'" Mikey said out loud started writing.

_Mystery 1  
Michelangelo Hamato (AKA: detective)_

When I arrived I was like sitting in some kinda old coach, pretty wicked heh? :) anyway I found out that I'm some kind off Detective and I need to find out why young girls are disappearing. My search begins by a man called François (such a lame name ;s). oh well time for the Turtle Titan to solve this mystery and save the people of Paris! Bring it on!

"That should do it" Mikey said closing the book and putting it back in his bag.

Finally he came to the house where he was expected. "Ok Mikey be ready for anything, just like Master Splinter always says"

The house was just on a street corner, it looked like a cozy house and the side wall was covered with ivy, at first sight a normal thing, but something inside did not sit well with Mikey, something did was wrong, he could feel the bad chi flowing around the place.

Suddenly Mikey's eye fell on a paper hanging next to the door of the house, slowly Mikey walked over towards it, it was being held up by a iron pin. Mikey took it out and placed the pin in his pocket of his jacket, it might be useful later. The paper was a page of a newspaper. It readed:

Girls are disappearing mysterious all over the city. Later, the girls were found dead by the cause of dehydration, last few days, city authorities and police department of Paris are strongly recommend to stay at your homes and do not walk the streets after dusk.

Mikey blinked a few times and readed the letter again, now they are not only gone, but were also dead, or more likely murdered.

"Detective?"

"Woah" Mikey turned around to see a formally dressed man standing right next to the house, he had black hair which was also in a ponytail, he almost wore the same outfit as the coachman only he had a blue jacket, quickly Mikey resumed his stance and stood straight up.

"Sir Durput, I assume" Mikey tried to speak as causal as possible.

"Yes that would be me" he answered gently and made a quick bow, "welcome to Paris detective, I am so glad you decided to come, as you already know young girls are disappearing all over the city, including my own daughter Mandy. With the recent cholera outbreak, the authorities have their hands full. And so... Our only hope is you Mr Hamato"

'Yeah no pressure or anything' Mikey thought but remained in a casual stand. He gave a small nod, "anything else I need to know?"

"Well I would prefer to keep you're findings confidential. I don't want information about my family getting out." François said, Mikey nodded he understood very well.

"Here take the key to my daughter's house everything is still untouched, But if you will excuse me I have to go back to the castle, there were some despaired matters to discuss ."

"Uh yeah sure thing dude, I'll let you know if I find something" Mikey said and took the key. The man took a small bow and hurried over the stairs a little further the down the road.

From the moment the major was out of sight Mikey picked his notebook and began writing.

_"It didn't take a lot of time before I was at the house where I needed to be, I already learned a little bit of this case; the man I work for is the king's royal steward, It's not a bad dude, he's only very worried about his missing daughter, but then, who wouldn't be. Anyway I'll start searching in the house first. Wish me luck, there is a very bad chi in there.  
_  
Mikey put the notebook away and went to the door, shoved the key into the keyhole, it clicked so Mikey turned it, the door was open...

End ch 1

Welcome to the mystery series,normaly each new chapter will be posted 1/2 days later :) but with the oh so fantastic news that I only have on only 1 spot internet, and that it is not so close to the place I am staying, sooo I'm a little late with this story so I'm already posting 3 chapters. and please give a review, they make me so happy :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey put the notebook away and went to the door, shoved the key into the keyhole, it clicked so Mikey turned it, the door was open...

Mikey tried to take in so much as he could. The room wasn't really a room, It was more like a hallway, although it wasn't a very long hallway. There was a window and old-fashioned curtains on the right, on the floor was a thick red carpet with golden coloured flowers and birds as motives. On the left wall there wore a lot of paintings of faces of people somehow Mikey felt like thousand eyes were watching his every move, but that feeling went over tough, On the left in the farthest corner there was a little red sofa and a little before that there was a small writing desk, but the lid was down and a lock blocked it from opening up, but then It didn't know Michelangelo yet.

Mikey went forward towards the desk but was cut off wen he heard a crumpled paper sound, he tilted his foot back up and saw 3 papers lying under his feeds, forgotten about the desk he picked up the papers and started reading them:

_POLICE DEPARTMENT ATTENTION!_

Due to the mysterious disappearing of young women, city authorities strongly recommend staying off the streets after dusk.

Missing since 7/14:  
Claudine Plessi - 18 years old - long brown hair - tall height - bleu eyes

Any true information about this case will be rewarded.

There was a little black and white foto next to the description. "this must be one of the first missing girls" Mikey mumbled softly and readed the next paper.

_Due to the mysterious disappearances of young women and dehydrated bodies found in the recent days, city authorities request that all citizens stay home at night. Do not walk the streets after dusk._

Missing since 7/16:  
Christine Shantieux - 20 years old - short red hair - average height- green eyes

Any true information about this case will be rewarded.  
  
Mikey scratched the back of his head, this message was 2 days away from each other and already they found body's back. Mikey reached for the last paper.

_Due to the mysterious disappearances of young women and dehydrated bodies found in the recent days, city authorities strongly request that all citizens stay home as much as possible._

Missing since 7/19:  
Jordi cleare - 17 years old - short height - short brown curly hair - blue-gray eyes

Any true information about this case will be rewarded.  
  
Mikey hummed a little in displeasure, the girls were all around de early twenties. He decided to keep the papers just in case.

Then Mikey eyes wore one's again locked onto the little desk , he kneeled before it and stroked his finger over the lock, he didn't knew why, but all detectives did it in movies, and that looked so cool!

Mikey then took the pin out of his pocket, he put it in the keyhole and turned it until it made a small 'click'.

With the lid out of the way Mikey could see what was in it, there was a dagger which Mikey decided to keep, by lack of nunchakus. Past or not, Mikey preferred not to be turned into turtle soup.  
Suddenly something shiny caught Mikey's attention, it was a red gem encased in a golden lining. Mikey reached out for it and dropped it into his pocket.

And last but not least into the wood was the coat of arms of Mandy's family nicked, something inside Mikey felt he better memorized it.

When Mikey had seen everything that could be seen, he directed himself to the door at the end of the hallway. He tried to open it pulling, shoving, pushing, but the door would not budge, then he discovered a small hole in the door in the form of a little shield. He had to put something in to open the door, but what looked like a shield but in mini form?

"That's right!" Mikey yelled when he remembered, the coat of arms looked like a shield.

"Now where can I find the coat of arms from Mandy's family?" Mikey thought out loud, "That's right, most of the time's they hang that outside!" Mikey said as he snapped his fingers and hurried back outside.

One's out he started looking, It didn't took long before he found it although it was covered with ivy, he quickly removed it with his dagger, and hurried back inside.

"It clicks!" Mikey yelled happily when he heard the click and the door opened, he stepped inside.

The door leaded to the bedroom, Mikey was immediately greeted with the fresh floral scent of lilies. The floor was made from wood although there was a big round carpet in the middle, the wall's wore white with golden patterns painted on, there was a lavishly decorated bed against the left wall and a layout table against the right side, in the corner stood a small table with a vase with the good smelling lilies in.

Mikey decided to check the layout table first. There was an empty bottle of perfume, 'Calypso Jasmin' stood on the label 'made by Gianno Bertolucci' "what kind of name is Gianno?" Mikey said mockingly

Under the bottle, was a small note, Mikey picked it up and read it.

_'Mademoiselle Mandy, due to my current troubles I have been forced to change my home address. You will find my workshop near the docks behind the Beggars Quarter.  
Yours, Gianno Bertolucci.'_

P.S do not visit me without a mask!

"Okay... This is getting difficult I wich Don was here, so... this man is a alchemist okay, but what is this with the mask?" Mikey asked out loud, while putting the letter in his notebook. But he dropped the question, he would figure out later.

Mikey's eyes wandered until they came in contact with a small box, he tried to open it but it was no use, but... In the box was a small empty bottle.

Mikey thought It maybe was better to note this down, so he picked his notebook.

_In Mandy's stuff I found some kind of perfume called 'Calypso Jasmin' made by Gianno Bertolucci, I also found a letter from him to her, a little suspicious if you ask me. He could know something about her. I should pay him a visit, I now know his address. Also I found this box, I think it is going to open when this 'Calypso Jasmin' perfume is poured into it, hey! Maybe Gianno could help me with that! Man I am so smart :) Wish me luck.  
_  
Mikey stood up, but when he did he saw a framed letter hanging on the wall, he took a closer look.

It was a Noble's Patent, not really useful on first sight but when Mikey watched more closely he could see 4 small holes in each corner of the frame, 1 of the corners possessed a little purple gem, just the same as Mikey had found, apart from the color it looked just the same, so Mikey put the red gem back in place. Not much of an excitement though.

Mikey turned around, but he had moved a little to quick and accidentally cut the rope that held up the luster.

"Heh heh oepsie" Mikey said after the luster had fell down. But he decided to keep the rope, you never may know when it becomes handy.

"I don't think I can do much more here" Mikey said turning around.

When he arrived back in the hallway, a bad feeling washed over him, in the corners of his eyes, he suddenly could see a shadow moving on the left wall, that ment that somebody was standing outside... looking at him... but just before Mikey had the chance to turn towards the window, glass splintered trough the air from the now broken window, together with a green little bottle. Mid-air the cap flew of the bottle, and the whole hallway began to fill with green gas, or better yet, poisonous green gas!

In panic Mikey gasped. Not the best idea though, cause because of that he inhaled a lot of gas, immediately Mikey started couching, his body automatically trying to push back the gas, but the more Mikey coughed, the badder his breathing went, he had to get out!

Still couching Mikey ran to the door and as hard as he could he slammed the door open, fell on his knees on the street, put one hand on his stomach, the other over his mouth. And couched.

The fresh air sure did good to him.

Out of the corner, he could just see his (almost) murderer hurry up the street stairs.

When Mikey's throat eased down enough he stood up. 'that was close a little too close.' Mikey thought taking his notebook out, he needed to note as much information down as he could. God he felt so like Donnie right now.

_A man almost killed me! I barely escaped with my life! But who is he, and why is he after me? Wait! could this be the madman? Is it because I could be a treat? I don't know yet but bet my shell over it that I'm gonna find out, I know where he headed, and I am going after him, sito presto!_

Immediately after he put the notebook away, he headed towards the stairs, nobody could put a stunt on a Hamato, and lived trough it! his bro's always made sure of that! But due lack of big brothers, he would settle things himself.

Please review to this writer!

& To my fantastic reviewers! You guys are da bomb I tell ya. Da booooomb! 


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey quickly hurried himself after him, he couldn't be far!

When Mikey finally reached the top step of the stairs, the man was still there, now he had a better view on him, the man was wearing a long brown coat covering the hole upper body + a dark brown pants and a dark brown head, also there was a brown cloth covering his mouth and nose, what only made his green eyes visible.

"Hey you!" Mikey yelled, the man turned, confusing shining in his eyes he probably didn't expect Mikey to live trough his trap.

"Stop right there!" Mikey yelled, but the man did the opposite. He turned as quick as he could and headed towards the left road, where an other crazy looking man with a mask stood, the crazy looking man raised his hand and the madman stopped, grabbed some kind of mask out of his pocket, and put it on, before Mikey had the change to grab him, he was already running down the left road. When Mikey wanted to chase after him, he was stopped by the same crazy mask wearing man.

"I'm sorry, but there is a cholera epidemic in this quarter. You must have a special mask to pass"

"But I don't have a mask" Mikey tried to reason. "no mask no access" the man said dryly "but here is a description to make one"

Mikey accepted the paper and putted it away, the madman would be far gone by now, he would chase him later.

But he did noted it down in his notebook.

_That man who tried to kill me ran into the left street, right heading towards the Beggars Quarter, I wanted to follow him, but the doctor of the town (who is creepy) didn't wanted to let me pass with this cholera epidemic, at least not without a mask, good thing I now have a description how to make one.  
_  
After he put the notebook away, Mikey started to give more attention to his surroundings, he was probably on a small square, there was a sign board were papers hung onto, Mikey took a closer look. There was a cane leaning against it, Mikey decided to keep it, except the creepy doctor there was nobody else, so nobody would miss it right?

The most papers wore useless untill Mikey saw the probably oldest advertisement of them all.

Gianno Bertolucci's Perfumery - scents for all tastes and personal fragrances by request.

Mikey took a few steps back, there were 2 other ways, the one most to the right was leading to a giant castle, but the entrance was closed by a big fence door, it was very early in the morning it would probably open by noon, the road in between was leading to the centrum of the city, 'maybe there I can make my mask' Mikey thought and walked into the street.

Mikey arrived on a little road, on the left you had a staircase who leaded to a sculptors shop, but just as the streets, the shop was empty, and he didn't really need a sculpture right now. Suddenly his eyes felt on a little paper hanging on the wall.

Due to the cholera epidemic, all workshops are hereby closed to prevent mass infection.

Mikey picked his notebook and put the paper in it, to crack this mystery he needed all pieces, no matter how small.

On Mikey's left there was just what he needed, a stall where you can make a mask, and there already was an unfinished mask and 2 lenses, now Mikey only needed a frame and a leather strap to make it all fit.

Mikey looked around until he saw just what he needed, it looked like somebody was stretching leather before the arena shut down, oh well. Mikey picked his dagger and ripped a strap from the leather, but Mikey forgot picking the dagger back up.

Mikey laid the strap next to the other stuff now he only needed a frame to put the lenses in, now where would he find such a thing?

In front of him there was another house, but the door was still locked, he needed to search a little more, so thats what he did, further down the road.

Mikey was now almost out of the city. If he would follow down the road to the stairs to the city wall, he was out of Paris, but that would be needless, his job was here, so he focused on denser things, before him was the home and workshop of the blacksmith.

But the door ring, to open the workshop, was gone. He should find it first before he could go in.

Mikey's eyes fell the still-burning furnace of the blacksmith, Mikey snapped with his fingers "of course!" he shouted. "Each blacksmith had a special eye protector! Donnie told me that one's! man I can't believe I actually remember that!" And as Mikey had predicted there was a glasses frame right next to it.

Mikey quickly ran back to the stall and putted everything in place, finally the chase was back on!

But... Mikey picked his notebook first.

Finally I have the mask! Now I can finally walk around without fearing for my life. :) Now that killer better look out! cause the battle nexus champion is in the house!

Mikey went on down road and turned left by the man who now let him pass. He arrived at a small cozy stone cottage, surrounded by a big tree and good smelling rose hip bushes, on the sign board stood 'locksmith '

Next to the locked door stood a small barrel clay. Next to that there was some sealing wax, not really having a reason Mikey put it in his back pack.

Picking his note book he tried to write the best description he could give from the place.

Mike's eyes wandered off onto the stairs who leaded down to the docks, but something familiar hung on the stairs, a familiar blue cloth with 2 holes in it "Leo" Mikey whispered unknotting the knot from the stairs and held the cloth firmly to his heart, the other hand had still the notebook in his grasp, filled with new energy, he knotted the bandana around his arm.

But just when he wanted to go down the stairs to the docks, a stature just came up, it didn't take Mikey much time to know that that was him again. Immediately Mikey backend away. But the killer had already seen him.

Mikey and the madman stood now eye in eye a glint in his eyes showed Mikey that he was planning on doing something, the way he moved his hands, first into a fist and then loose again. It made Mikey even more attentive.

Suddenly the madman pulled a gun from behind him. The ninja's most hated weapon.

He fired.

Ow here I'm cutting off again! Sowwy! Have a nice day ^^ if you want to give me a nice day give me a review :) 


	4. Chapter 4

He fired.

By Mike's quickest reflex ever, He held just in time his notebook before his face, If he hadn't the bullet would have gone straight trough his head.

When Mikey removed the notebook the madman was gone... As if he had disappeared into the thin air.

After Mikey made sure he knew he was really gone, he patted the notebook a few times on his hand making the bullet fall out of it.

Sadly he looked at his notebook, not only was it really helpful it also had saved his life, as if it was a good friend he gave it a small kiss and flipped it open to write.

_Thanks notebook you really saved my shell back there, that madman is worse then I imagined! Firing at me like that! Anyway he got away... Again, I bet Leo would have caught him by now... Found his mask b.t.w. I'll give it back to him when I solve this mystery. Mikey signing off._

Mikey put his book away, took a deep breath and headed now without trouble down towards the docks.

Mikey walked further meanwhile reading the letter from Gianno Bertolucci to Mandy again.

'Mademoiselle Mandy, due to my current troubles I have been forced to change my home address. You will find my workshop near the docks behind the Beggars Quarter.

Yours, Gianno Bertolucci.'

"Beggars Quarter, Beggars Quarter, Beggars Quarter" Mikey kept repeating while watching the street names on the walls changing the further he walked.

Finally Beggars Quarter! The last house at the docks! 'Yes' Mikey thought seeing on the wall of the house a sign board with a perfume bottle on it gently moving with the gentle breeze that was present.

With a quick look-around could see a little further from the house a quay with not so far away from it, a big ship. Suddenly something else caught Mikey's eye. With a 90 grades turn Mikey could see a lady sitting on a little wall, but something on her posture was major strange.

Quickly Mikey hurried over her, but before he could make it to her, he had to put his hand over his nose, she smelled terrible! And... was she sleeping? Her head was on a crate standing next to her. "Ma'm? Are you alright? Ma'm!?"

Strange she would not wake up... Hold on a sec... There was a paper pinned onto her. It readed:

_Subject - young female_

_Age - approximately 19-21 years old_

_Time of death 13-15 hours ago_

_Death was caused by extreme dehydration, rendering the body completely dry. There are no visible wounds. Curiously, the body seems absent of smell._

Mikey visibly went whiter then ever when he let go of the corpse. This lady was dead... She somehow also seemed familiar. Wait isn't this...

Mikey quickly grabbed his backpack and flipped trough the papers until he had found the paper with the missing sign on it.

_Due to the mysterious disappearances of young women and dehydrated bodies found in the recent days, city authorities request that all citizens stay home at night. Do not walk the streets after dusk._

_Missing since 7/16:_

_Christine Shantieux - 20 years old - short red hair - average height- green eyes_

_Any true information about this case will be rewarded._

The picture on the sign was the same as the girl lying before him, he laid the paper next to the girl, if they would get her at least they would know who she was. Although he loved rewards he wouldn't like it being rewarded for discovering something so cruel.

Mikey shortly returned on the first paper, she did not had a smell when she died... Now of course she had a death scent, but not at first, could a smell just disappear? Mikey asked himself, scratching the back of his neck. Ucchh he needed Donnie for this, shell he always needed Donnie, not that he was so stupid, no he just needed him, he didn't like it to be separated from his big brother.

He picked his notebook and started writing.

_Dear notebook, remember that I wrote that there wore some pages on the floor of Mandy's house with sign's of missing girl's, well found one... Christine, she's dead. heh this even make's the happy-go-lucky turtle like me a little upset. Well I can't stop now, at least with all the assassination attempts on me I'm sure I'm heading the right way with my 'investigation'._

He put his notebook away, he didn't had much time to stand still more, not until that madman was in jail!

Mikey took a deep breath and knocked on the door, when he heard a small answer he stepped right in, closing the door after him.

He was immediately greeted by a old man with grey long wavy hair a moustache and a beard. He wore a a burgundy coloured vest and a pants, in his left eye he wore a glasses for only one eye. He was sitting in a chair with a walking stick in his left hand.

"Is that you, Mandy? Oh my apologies. I thought you wore someone else. Perhaps Mandy sent you to pick up her order. 'Calypso Jasmin'. One of the most finest perfumes I've created. Though, I'm afraid I'm unable to mix it myself, after... The incident."

Without letting Mikey say something he stared talking again.

"My pupil, Gaston, used to mix things in perfect proportions. But he has moved on. Perhaps you can help me? You can collect scents with a special device and a portal alchemist's box. I believe I have one here in the workshop." Bertolucci said pointing to a box and next to it some sort of cane.

"Sure mr. Bertolucci" Mikey said politely and walked over to it. Mikey squatted and opened the portable box. It had 2 half's, on the 1 half there wore 20 little squires with empty bottles in it. On the second half there was a Bunsen burner with a bottle on it, witch was connected with an other bottle. That was when he needed to mix several scents into one perfume.

Mikey looked up he hadn't really made time to see his surroundings the walls wore made of wood, and it wasn't really in the best shape, also they were spiderwebs everywhere. He was now standing at the old's men dinning table, where a window gave him a beautiful ocean view, if Mikey would look to his right, he could see a bookcase with... A giant grappling hook into the wood? Okaaaay who put a giant grappling hook literally through his bookcase? No scratch that, who would exually keep a giant grappling hook?

After the bookcase was the wall, then left was mr. Bertolucci sitting in his chair, and next to mr. Bertolucci was his mix table where he probably made his perfumes.

Okay now he had the gear but no receipt. "Uhh Mr. Bertolucci? Do you, I mean is there a receipt or something."

"Ah yes my good boy, over there on my mix table there should be a receipt"

Mikey walked over to the mix table and there, framed in was a small paper, as title was written 'Calypso Jasmin' and under it: alcohol scent+seaweed scent+Ivy scent+lily scent+clove scent.

When Mikey putted the receipt into his portal alchemist's box. He saw were originally the receipt lay a new paper it was a piece of Mr. Bertolucci dairy,Mikey quickly picked it up letting it look like he was still reading the receipt, but on the paper stood :

_**These are hard times,**_

_**following my accident.**_

_**I have completely lost my smell and most of my sight.**_

_**Even my favourite pupil has left me.**_

_**I feel so alone.**_

_**I cannot blame him for leaving. But I do worry about him.**_

_**Gaston is not very good in crafting new fragrances.**_

_**The boy has true talent, but what he lacks is a good imagination. Yet he has truly a gift to perfection already existing perfumes.**_

Mikey sighed, that accident had ruined his carrier, that's pretty sad. with a glance to the man,he could somehow see sadness on the old men's face, although it wasn't really visible.

'but maybe I should write this all down first.'

_I finally arrived at Mr. Bertolucci's workplace, he told me how to make the elixir that should open Mandy's box, Its not a bad dude at all! I don't think he has something to do with the murder but as Leo always says, never trust someone on first sight. Anyway back to the mystery, I first need to find the scents to make the perfume. I need alcohol scent, seaweed scent, Ivy scent, lily scent and clove scent. Some of them I know were to find, but where in shell's name am I going to find the rest!? Ah well I'll figure something out, I'm good at that. :D_

Mikey put his notebook away and looked back towards Mr. Bertolucci.

"Look for scents; there everywhere! Use the Scent Catcher to collect them." Bertolucci said to Mikey. "There in that bottle is perhaps a scent you can use."

Mikey looked in the direction Mr. Bertolucci was pointing, and saw a big bottle standing in the corner of the house, Mikey walked towards it and opened it. Immediately the strong scent of alcohol filled his nose.

"Okay time to put this baby to use!" Mikey said grabbing 1 of the 20 bottles and connecting it with the Scent Catcher.

When Mikey opened the little device, immediately the scent went as a liquid into the little bottle. Quickly Mikey closed it, and a strong smelling alcohol liquid stayed in the bottle. Mikey opened the portable box and put the now filled bottle back in it. After that, he wrote down 'alcohol scent' on a little paper, and put it with it.

"Awesome! I'm going to get more scents, see ya later Mr. Bertolucci!" Mikey called out and ran out of the door.

When Mikey came back outside, he was again greeted by the rotting death scent. "Well originally its also a scent." Mikey said taking an other bottle, capturing the death scent in it.

"Okay next in line is... Seaweed scent where can I find that? Lets see... Well it must be somewhere near the water..." Mikey's eyes traveled down the water until they stopped on the ship, which was floating in the calm water, but how to get on it? It was close-by the quay, he had some robe but that wouldn't be enough he needed something that could clem itself around the board of the ship, something... Like... A giant grabbing hook!

"Of course!" Mikey called and silently went back into Mr. Bertolucci's house. He was sleeping so Mikey tied with all his ninja stealth mode, the robe on the hook and hauled it out of the bookcase, Mikey quickly went outside.

Suddenly there, on the docks! The madman! He was here!

For a sec Mikey's eyes wore connected with the crazy green one's from the madman. In less then a second the madman pulled out his gun, but instead of firing on Mikey, his aim went right through the window of Mr. Bertolucci and trough al his scents, liquids and other stuff what immediately made a big chain reaction.

The place blew up. And the madman was yet again, nowhere to be seen.

Mikey let out a little yell and ran over towards the house trying to find a way back in, although he knew that the change of coming out alive out of an explosion like that is very little and the fact that the building could collapse any moment didn't makes things easier

Mikey grabbed his notebook.

_That man attacked again, this time by firing into Gianno's window. It caused a chain reaction that destroyed the entire workshop! I don't think Mr. Bertolucci survived it :(But this question keeps haunting my mind. Why firing on innocent Mr. Bertolucci when I was an much easier target? Or had Mr. Bertolucci something to do with the mystery after all? Whatever it was, I must stop that killer at all costs! Ninja mode fully alert!_

After putting the notebook away Mikey decided he should work quicker, it was probably around 10 a.m already, but he needed to go further with his investigation, so he went towards the quay and threw the robe+hook over the board of the ship.

With a simple 1 foot before the other method and his ninja training, was it only a matter of time before he was on deck.

The deck was quite simple there was a small cottage at the right, probably where the captain lived. But the door was closed. Still asleep of course, Mikey figured that perhaps later he would have woken up, but he needed the seaweed scent NOW.

Suddenly a under board room in the boat got Mikey's attention. "probably the storage room." Mikey whispered to himself. But when Mikey looked down into it, he saw that the ladder had fallen down, he needed something to haul it out with, but what?

End ch 4

You guys know what Mikey needs? Let it know in a review! And as a Frenchman always said: à bientôt!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome back! :) let's get to the story!

The cane he had found! Of course!

Mikey quickly grabbed the cane, laid himself on his stomach and with much effort finally hauled the ladder out of the storage room.

Then he placed it nicely back in place, and went down towards it.

Immediately the strong scent of seaweed filled his nose and led him to a few crates who had seaweed all over them selfs. Quickly he took the 3th bottle, clicked it into the Scent Catcher and aimed it on the seaweed. Not long after that the bottle began to fill itself up with seaweed scent.

Then Mikey saw something lying in between the now not so strong smelling seaweed, it was a green gem encased in a golden lining! Just the same as the red and purple one he'd found!

Ah well he could at least take it with him and bring it back to were it belonged. He need to go there anyway for the lily scent.

He shot the storage room another look, yet there was an crate that got his attention, not for what could be in it but for what was on it, there was a burning candle, with an description how to make an official letter, you know one where you need a special ring and some sealing wax. Now you mention it didn't he had some?

Mikey looked in his backpack and yes indeed, a handful sealing wax. Mikey decided to let it there if somebody ever needed it.

Mikey climbed back to the deck of the ship, but the door to the room of the captain! It was open!

Well who would let this opportunity go by right? Mikey went in...

On a desk was the captain siting, immediately the captain started talking.

"What's this? A costumer! Well I can offer you a very unique ingredient, indeed. But before I do... Me fiancee lives there in craft Quarter, and here I am stuck on this boat. I worry about her everyday, what with all those ladies disappearing. I beg of you take her this letter and bring me her reply"

"Uhh sure thing dude, can do that" Mikey agreed and took the letter, he went out of the cottage and out of the boat.

When Mikey was back with his 2 feeds on land he took out his notebook.

Yay, I got the seaweed scent! But the ship's captain wants me to help him in return for a very rare ingredient. I should do what he says. I might need it to make Mandy's perfume. Anyway I'm off to craft Quarter. That is by the black smith and close by the end of the city If I'm not mistaken. Anyway Detective Hamato awayy!

The walk towards the blacksmith went quite easy, there even was a mailbox by the house, so Mikey put the letter in it. He would come back later for a reply.

Mikey went back down the street of the centre of the city by the sculptors shop and the stall where you could make that mask, but that other house was still locked, but there was quite a strong smell. Like a musk Scent, Mikey decided to take it with him. Suddenly Mikey saw a piece of red ribbon. An other piece to make an official paper like you could on the boat. Well he couldn't just let it there now could he?

Now finally he was in the centre of the city, but was that a girl hiding behind de sign board? She looked at Mikey with scared eyes and then to the left road, Mikey could hear her gasp in frighting, and that could only mean one thing...

Immediately Mikey leapt forward and as he had thought, there on the road, coming up was... The madman.

Mikey took a defensive stand so he could defend on whatever that crazy person was planning on doing.

The madman's head was down, but when he looked up you could just feel the irritation leaping off him, he obvious didn't like Mikey interfering with his plans.

The girl let out another scream, she had seen something Mikey didn't. Not a second after her scream, the madman had a green bottle in his hands and trowed it to Michelangelo.

The poisoned gas caught Mikey off grade causing him to fall on his knees and trying to couch the air out of his lungs, when Mikey looked back up, both madman and girl wore gone.

Angrily Mikey slammed his fist against the ground, that madman got away AGAIN! If he was just that little bit more like Raph. He would have caught him instead of making him pull a move.

But no time to waste, still angrily Mikey picked his notebook.

_That man barged into my investigation again! after stalling me with an poisoned bomb, he kidnapped a terrified girl, if I only was as strong as Raph I could have caught him, I guess I really am the screw up of my family... anyway I must solve this mystery before he harms her! Mikey out._

When Mikey just had put away a musketeer came outside big fence door the one that was leading to the castle, much to late of course. But perhaps now he could enter the castle to look there for clue's.

But when he came close to the fence he was stopped by the musketeer. "Halt! This is the entrance to the nobles quarter. You must proof your nobility before I can let you pass."

Mikey picked his notebook back up.

_Dear notebook, this musketeer won't let me enter the Nobles Quarter without a noble's patent, the standard proof of nobility I guess... I think I'll have to find one somewhere, but first I really should try to make that perfume. Beginning with Ivy scent at Mandy's house!_

Quickly Mikey headed downwards the stairs, to Mandy's house fortunately the poisoned gas around and in it had wore off.

Quickly Mikey picked his 5th bottle and captured the ivy scent in it.

Now he went back into the house back to Mandy's room.

Immediately Mikey collected the Lily scent, now he only needed clove scent before he could make the "calypso yasmin"

But Mikey's eyes wandered back towards Mandy's noble's patent. A little lost in thoughts he put the little green gem back in place. Perhaps if he could find the last little gem he could use that noble's patent to let the musketeer get him in... He just needed to erase the name from Mandy Duboix to Michelangelo Hamato. And in the ship he had everything to make it back official!

That was the plan! After writing the short story down in his notebook, he went back to work.

He needed to do 2 things, find the little gem and get the last needed scent! But witch one first? And more importantly where to start?

Well he could begin with figuring out if the fiancee of the captain had already answered. So Mikey leapt back to the black smith, luckily he did found an reply letter, so quickly he leapt back but stopped shortly by the locksmith where he also had found Leo's bandana and that crazy person had almost shot him.

The good smelling rose hip bushes! He had almost forgot! Quickly he took his 7th bottle and filled it with the good smelling scent. But now he needed to get to the ship and see what that captain had in store for him.

Quickly he went back into the cottage of the captain and gave him the letter, Mikey just hoped that his fiancee wasn't the girl that was kidnapped before his eyes.

"What a relief! My dear fiancee is well. And now to hold up my end of the deal." The man picked up a box and put in on the table, with curiosity Mikey took a look in it when the man picked something out of it... But.. Isn't that... Donnie's mask!? Or Were bandana's in this year also in?

But the man held out a pair of cloves. "The finest cloves in paris. For you my friend." Mikey took the gloves, they did smell fresh.

"Mr. Uhh Capain sir?" Mikey asked.

"What is it my boy?"

"That bandana, can I have that one too?" Mikey asked politely

"Well I suppose, but then I'm afraid you have to leave the cloves behind."

"Uh yeah sure, give me just a sec." Mikey said and took the scent of them. Then handed them back to the captain, when he got the bandana he quickly tied it around his arm under Leo's bandana, made a short bow to the captain and left. Back to Mandy's room where he finally could make the perfume.

When he was finally back in Mandy's chamber he picked his portal alchemist's box and opened it it couldn't be that difficult right?...Right?...

"Okay... Lets begin with...alcohol" With a quick look on the receipt Mikey picked up the Alcohol Scent and let a bit scent-liquid drip into the bottle with the Bunsen burner under it.

"Then a drip off seaweed" he poured the seaweed in it. the liquid coloured pink.

"And now mix it with ivy Scent" he Picked the Ivy Scent-liquid and poured it with the rest. Orange colour

"A bit of lily Scent to make it sweeter" Mikey poured it with it. It became darker orange.

"And to finish it only a guts of clove scent" and with that it made deep red colour. And a delightful scent.

Mikey pushed on the mix button and the liquid started flowing into the other bottle. Finally the 'calypso yasmin' perfume was finished! And it wasn't bad at all!

Mikey poured it in the little bottle, and finally!

The little box opened.

Immediately Mikey saw the little blue gem sitting in it, he picked it up and let it fall in his pocket, he would see to it later.

There was also a piece of paper in it, it looked like a page from a diary, it readed:

The last reception at Versailles was dreadfully dull. I'm glad I left. Strangely enough. Veridessa didn't notice all the looks and glances directed at her. Is she becoming used to all this attention?

However I am concerned. She's written several times to me about a certain admire harassing her with more attention than is proper.

Though his clumsy attempts to attract her attention bring no positive results, he refuses to give up.

Veridessa has not revealed his name, but from what I have seen, I could hazard a fair guess. I must visit her as soon as possible to discuss this matter personally.

"Damn whats with all the fancy words" Mikey said mockery.

Tough Mikey took his notebook, this was important.

After I opened the box I found a page out of Mandy's diary. It is information about her cousin Veridessa, who lives in the Nobles quarter (or better yet the place where the rich and wealthy people are living). With the nobles patent I'm going to get right now I should be able to go talk to her. Turtle titan signing off.

But first Mikey looked further into the little box.

Also there was a seal ring in it, whitch Mikey decided to keep. And an other receipt, this time to make solvent, looks like these Scents are not only handy for perfume.

It looked like he had all the ingredients: death scent+rose hip scent+musk Scent+ seaweed Scent+ Ivy Scent

Quickly he mixed all Scents together and it became the perfect solvent.

Mike stood up folded his portable box back in each other, and went towards Mandy's noble's patent, where he placed the last gem in place. It opened.

Mikey sprayed some solvent on the name and places where the paper was held in place, now he needed to get to the ship, to make it official.

Back into the storage room from the ship, Mikey laid everything in place.

First he melted a piece of wax, making it fall onto the ribbon and on the right corner of the paper.

Then Mikey sealed it and wrote his name on it: _Michelangelo Hamato_

Now he could pass by the musketeer.

Back in the centre of the city, the musketeer halted him but Mikey quickly showed his paper.

"So, you are a noble. Well then... You may pass. But be careful... There is a madman in the city."

"Oh believe me," Mikey said passing him. "I know everything about it."

Mikey walked by the houses until he was in the centre of the nobles quarter.

Suddenly Mikey was again standing eye in eye with the madman, who was standing before the stairs leading towards the castle of the King of France. the madman's eyes wore full of confusion, he probably didn't expect Mikey to be so quick and so far in his investigation. But before Mikey could get to him, he closed the fence after him, making it fall close, with a lock onto it. But he failed to notice that a door handle fell out of his pocket. Quickly he made his way upstairs, leaving Mikey behind.

Mikey quickly ran after him, picked up the handle, but too bad. The handle wasn't from the fence, and the lock was a little weirder then a normal lock. This lock was a plate with 8 little people on, where you sometimes could move their arms, legs and heads, but into what position? He needed to figure that out first, and by now, was the madman long gone.

Mikey cursed, for one's in his life he didn't care that he went into the rule of his father that meant no cursing, and that he tried not to do that in front of his brothers because they still saw him so innocent.

He needed to lose frustration somewhere, so he picked his notebook.

_He may be running, but I promise I will track him down! This can't be anymore coincidence, that dude is so guilty as Raph has a temper!_

Now he had written down his frustration a little, he started to give his surroundings a little more before him stood a statue from a man on a horse but it looked like there was missing a cape, also there was a real sword hanging around his arm. Mikey wished he could get to it, he may not be the sword wielder of the family but he still knows how to handle one! And with that crazy killer on the loose a little protection would have been nice. Also, it looked like it missed a horseshoe, perhaps he could find one later.

Then on the right was a big house, Veridessa's house more likely! Mikey walked to it, it missed a handle. The same handle that madman had lost! Ha! Mikey quickly putted it back in place.

Mikey went trough the door which went directly to Veridessa's room but when Mikey came into the room, he couldn't believe his eyes! The madman! he was in the room! And he was looking to a short black haired lady with a light bleu dress who was apparently sleeping on the couch, but if it was a natural sleep...?

Mikey must have been making a sound because he madman turned around! Seeing Mikey, he Immediately threw a yellow bottle over to Mike.

Yellow gas started to circle around Mikey, and suddenly Michelangelo felt so weak as a newborn baby, Mikey fell to his knees and then painfully with his face on the ground, he could see 2 big white socks sitting a pair of black shoes with heels passing by. When with Mikey tilled up his head he could see the madman grabbing lady Veridessa in brideshold and walked with her trough the door. He wanted to follow them but he felt...So...Tired.. So... Incredible... tired...

tired...

ti..re..d...

Errrrr! Stop here please! End of ch 5 :)

and pleas give me a review or is the story so bad?


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! Missed me? Well otherwise you wouldn't be reading this right? ;) enjoy!

Mikey woke up. His lungs hurt a little but otherwise was he fine.

When he had recalled what happened he was in a state between sad and mad: sad for what happened and mad that he had failed to stop it.

Anyway he couldn't stay with it, angrily Mikey picked his notebook.

_That man is honestly the most hateful, slippery, and crazy person I've ever been tempered with, he has just kidnapped lady Veridessa before my eyes! Seriously before the eyes of a 16 years long trained ninja! Can you believe it!? Anyway I got to stop him ASAP!_

After putting the notebook away, Mikey gave the room a check out, there was a couch, where lady Veridessa had laid on not so long ago, but above that there was a painting! Of 8 men al standing and staring differently! He needed to remember how they stand. When he memorized them he looked further in the room.

Next to the couch there was little wooden closet, Mikey could not open it yet, maybe later he could find something to open it up. Also there lay a letter, on the letter there was a picture, he could easily see the girl who saw being kidnapped, and next to her an other girl. There was a text on the other side of the card.

_To my dear sister Veridessa, on the first day of spring. You're loving sister, Mandy._

"So that's what Mandy looks like" Mikey said looking at the picture, she had brown wavy hair and has a hart-shaped face, she was clothed like a fine lady.

But Veridessa wasn't just a friend it was her sister! That was a little differed yet he still had to find them both.

Almost the hole left wall was used for the window and on that window hang at both sides a red curtain. Before the left curtain was a small round table, where a dairy was laying on. Mikey readed the page's it was laying on.

_Such fools, dreaming about fame. They don't understand what they are dreaming about. I'm so tired of all these noble and anonymous admirers. Their eyes betray their true intentions, and I'll never agree to their supposedly noble proposals. Recently, someone anonymous but powerful has been harassing me, and I'm terribly afraid of him. If something happens to me , I've left a message in the royal library._

Then there wore 2 more photo's, one of the inside of the library and the other one of a statue of 3 musketeers.

Mikey grabbed his notebook and began writing.

_Veridessa's dairy revealed that she was scared living in Versailles. She knew she was in danger, so she hid some of her notes in the royal library  
I have to get my hands on those notes... Entering the palace is somehow connected to a statue of 3 musketeers._

Mikey went back outside, right to the fence where he put all 8 men in the right position, the fence door gave a click when it opened. Yet now he was heading right were the madman was, he needed to be careful, that man was already pretty pissed on Mikey, but he'll be probably even more angrier when he'll find out that instead of using poisoned gas he had used knock-out gas on Mikey.

Due Mikey's ninja training he had completed the way upwards the stairs to Versailles Entrance, much quicker then a normal person could have done it, he isn't the quickest off all his bro's for nothing.

The first thing Mikey noticed on the courtyard of the palace was the statue of the 3 musketeers, he took a closer look, It looked like they wore garding the door. Yet by two musketeers, it looked like their swords was missing, perhaps Mikey could find it during his investigation.

Suddenly Mikey looked in the window left from the statue, there lay a musketeer sword and a cape, but both wore pretty useless behind the glass.

Also the door to enter the castle was locked. What Mikey did notice wore 2 pillars on each side of the door, on each pillar was a statue of a guard with a spear in his hand .

Mikey took a few steps away from the window, only to almost fall over something little crossing his path, it was a book! Or a dairy more likely, he should probably read the page it was open on, it could be useful.

_I cannot forget those sisters. Beautiful, glamorours Veridessa and young, fresh Mandy. No doubt they are the subject of mystery for many noble men at court . The main question is, are they really as innocent as they seem, or are they just pretending to keep up there appearances?_

There also was a horseshoe with the dairy, Mikey could bring it back to the horse statue later. First he needed to write it down in his notebook.

_Looks like the royals don't really have much luck with the girl's, but it looks like Veridessa could keep her spirit high, now I need to find more evidence to understand who kidnapped her and why?_

Thinking where he could find the needed evidence, he walked back to the horse statue and placed the horseshoe back in place. Suddenly he heard a click and the foot of the horse opened, a small paper and a key fell out, on the paper was a picture of the locksmith, or more precisely of the fence next to it, he could go try it out.

If you ever ask yourself the question, what could be behind a little old fence? Well prepare to get as an answer: oh well how about the Notre Dame? Serious if Mikey didn't saw it with his own eyes he probably wouldn't believed it.

Mikey was now standing on Notre Dame Square, truly a beautiful view, but first closer things, by example what was that thing on that sitting bank? Mikey thought and took a look at the doctors suitcase. There was a stethoscope in it, ah well at least something. Right? Mikey thought putting it in his backpack.

There not so far from was a high casket, that was used to donate money to the church, not very useful on first sight, maybe if he had the key, he could take a look into it. But maybe he should go into the church first! He's never been in one before.

But before he went in, there smelled something, something like... Very old paper. Mikey decided to capture the Scent.

Mikey could not believe his eyes when he came into the church, It was gigantic! All the light that fell into the coloured windows, it was just like Mikey was landed into a big colour book! And that art! So beautiful, those pillars! so high! That lady a little further in the church! So... Hold up! Lady in the church!?

But indeed a little further was a lady sitting, arms lying limp and head lolled to the side.

"Oh no not again" Mikey whispered when he came a little closer, she was a little white, okay lots of white! She did not have a pulse. Nor a smell, an other victim from the madman. But why!? Why, why? why? Did he like killing girls or something?

Anyway Mikey should move on with his investigation, starting with capturing that incense Scent that the church was full of. After he'd done it, he went back out of the church.

Back to the entrance of Versailles, somebody had opened the window, the cape and sword were his for taken.

He first went back to the musketeer on the horse statue and hung the cape back in place. By the extra weight fell the arm a little. Now Mikey could take the sword. Too bad he had to give it to an other statue.

Mikey went back to the courtyard of the palace. Carefully he placed the swords back in place. Doing that, one of the musketeers arms went up, reviling a key. Quickly Mikey grabbed the key, that had to open the door into the palace, so he could get inside!

When Mikey just turned the lock, he could feel him. Looking behind him he could see the madman, standing not so far away with a bomb in his hands.

After the madman had laughed a few times he threw the bomb, right by a statue on a pilar.

It exploded, due the big explosion Mikey fell backwards.

The last thing Mikey knew was himself laying on his shell, and the spear of the formal now exploded statue, coming (point down) right at him.

Then... darkness.

Pure darkness


End file.
